utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Daniru Shikakune
Supplemental Information Hair color: Orange Eye color: Light blue Earphones: Square blue ear clipped headphones Nationality/Race: Cat Demon Daniru is a cat demon from the world of Makai sent here to observe humans and persons of interest. He was originally sent to the human world in 1923 after he was captured for spying. His abilities warranted him his current job which is more like a banishment with pay but its also a rarely needed position.As of such he does not take it seriously Hes often seen writing in a notebook of his observations which usually consist of doodles. He is naturally covered in fur but has the ability to shield his appearance and appear to be human, only those with strong spiritual sense and those close to death can see his ears and tail when hes disguising himself which of course he chooses not to do around demons or furred individuals. He currently lives in a small apartment with fellow demon and self proclaimed "overlord" Demo and her "vassal" Kusairo, who are actually 2 subjects he was commanded to keep track of as they are viewed as threats (incredibly small threats), He can often be found sitting on the back of a couch with his notebook while Demo somehow sets her toast on fire despite not yet turning on the toaster. He enjoys french fries and quiet places. He also likes things that are square shaped. His color scheme is dark blue, light blue, orange and some white or light grey. Daniru Act 3 VCV Daniru has been updated to a VCV voicebank which has been released as a mostly completed Beta Daniru Act 3 VCV Daniru in MMD Daniru has a MikuMikuDance Model (MMD) edited together by Nukude His model is free to download on Mediafire His usage clause is as follows; Disclaimer for the model Can: -You can make superficial edits to his out fit and appearance as long as its still Daniru after them, He does have other outfits after all -You may edit any parts you think are need of fixing in your opinion -You may try to make a human version if you so please -You can add sliders and emotions if you want to -You may use all of his parts only if your making another version of him such as a Lat style Can't: -This model may not be casually pieced out for your parts collection. -You may view the face to make your own but you cant use his head -Do not try and make a model around him as a base(unless its another Daniru) -You need permission to use any parts Notes Daniru 2.2.3 Has a strong R sound but also has Ls if you wish to change it Contains a breathing phenome Has extra phonemes for possible english or engrish updates planned Daniru Light an Append of sorts of Daniru at a higher octave better suited for high notes breathing phoneme included To achieve a proper genderbend its best to use Daniru Light preferably set to g-10 Daniru Act 3 VCV Daniru's triphonic voicebank Roleplay, Fanworks, and Mature Content Daniru17, the creator of Daniru, strongly requests that Daniru a not be used for Roleplay by anyone unless given express permission. Fanworks such as art and stories are allowed and encouraged, artworks that have Daniru portrayed in adult situations (i.e. sexually, violently, ect.) are allowed. Any such portrayals of Daniru should be O.K.-ed by his creator though not necessary. Commercial Use Daniru is a free program and therefore can NOT be purchased or sold. Similarly, absolutely no item featuring Daniru (i.e. art, music, fanart, ect.) can be sold without the express permission of his creator Daniru17. All content on this page is maintained and verified by Daniru's creator. Details seen here may be subject to change without prior notice. Category:Romaji encoded UTAUloids Category:Family name first redirects Category:Voicebanks from the USA Category:UTAUloids Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:UTAUloids with appends Category:FURloids Category:Furry UTAU Category:Japanese name redirects Category:Male UTAUloid Category:MMD UTAU